Your Song
by ineedvlak
Summary: Namanya Kim Taehyung, anak dengan kemampuan vokal biasa yang berangan menjadi penyanyi tenar. Karena penyataan konyolnya, "Anakku hebat. Suatu hari nanti ia akan jadi seperti Celine Dion atau Pharrel. Aku akan membuatkan lagu terhebat untuknya." kata Papa mantap dengan mata sembab. BTS FANFICTION. VMon. Taehyung and Namjoon. Complete


**Your Song**

 _a BTS Fanfiction by Canovie_

 _Cast : Kim Taehyung x Kim Namjoon_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Here you go, guys_

 _-oOo-_

Namanya Taehyung. Kim Taehyung lebih tepatnya, walau semua orang lebih suka memanggilnya Tae, si aneh, ataupun sebutan lain yang tidak masuk akal. Hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah, sibuk berpikir sambil memandangi dinding pucat kamar.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyainginya kalau soal kecerdasan, semua orang bilang dia pandai. Hanya saja hal kecil ini susah untuk diingat. Walau kepalanya terasa berputar oleh _deja vu_ asing ini.

Kemarin sore, selepas pulang kerja sambilan di _fleur de lis_ , ia mendapat _line_ konyol dari teman yang mengajak untuk ikut audisi kecil di sebuah perusahaan musik miskin, mencoba peruntungan katanya. Taehyung bukan orang yang suka berpikiran muluk-muluk. Rivalnya pasti banyak sekali, lagi pula suaranya tidak seindah itu. Pasti dia ditolak. Rasanya konyol kalau menghantar diri pada rasa malu begitu.

Maka ia beranjak dari rumahnya, mau berangkat sekolah walau terlambat tiga jam. Kilatan _deja vu_ itu muncul lagi. Kali ini lebih terang dan kuat. Seperti ada lampu sorot dan pemutar film bioskop di otaknya. Ia ingat sebuah surat yang pernah dia baca, entah dimana.

 _Anakku hebat. Suatu hari nanti ia akan jadi seperti Celine Dion atau Pharrel. Aku akan membuatkan lagu terhebat untuknya._

Ingatan macam apa itu? _Omong kosong_ , cibir Taehyung masam. Nilai menyanyinya tak pernah setinggi itu.

Tapi semuanya membuatnya ingin bercerita. Tentang surat konyol Papa untuknya.

.

Papa Taehyung adalah seorang lulusan sekolah menengah atas. Kim Namjoon yang tampan. Ia menikah dengan ibu Taehyung saat usia dua puluhan, sama-sama miskin, gaji kerja mereka yang dikumpulkan hanya mampu menghasilkan rumah petak di pemukiman suburban. Bukan Seoul, tapi Daegu. Walau Namjoon tidak selesai kuliah, otaknya encer sekali. Sering membantu temannya untuk mereparasi komputer, mengajari anak-anak SD matematika demi beberapa ribu won, bahkan menulis lirik lagu yang tak pernah dipublikasikan.

Ibu Taehyung bukan orang hebat. Terlalu biasa malah. Ia meninggal saat melahirkan Taehyung, jadi Taehyung tidak tahu rupanya kecuali dari foto pernikahan usang yang ada di gudang. Tapi Papa sangat menyayangi ibu, rasa-rasanya foto pernikahan itu selalu dibawa Papa kemanapun ia pergi.

.

"Lihat tas baruku, ayahku membelinya saat dinas ke Jepang." Seloroh seorang anak gendut di belakang, salah satu teman Taehyung di sekolah dasar. Semua mengerumuni tas itu, ikut menyombongkan barang dari orang tua mereka.

Dasar anak-anak.

Dan ia memperhatikan tas kuning yang ia pakai sejak lama, sepatu usang, bahkan jaketnya. Tidak ada yang bagus untuk disombongkan, jadi ia memilih langsung duduk.

Papa tipe orang yang pantang menyerah, seorang pemimpi ulung. Tiap malam ia akan memimpikan hari esok dan mewujudkannya di pagi hari. Sejak remaja, Namjoon sangat mengidolakan musik hip hop. Ia ingin jadi begitu di masa depan.

Jadi _rapper_.

Satu-satunya yang menghalangi mimpinya hanyalah Taehyung. Ekspektasi orang tua Namjoon untuk melihat pernikahan sakral anak mereka kandas ketika mereka tahu Namjoon tanpa sengaja menghamili pacarnya. Mereka murka, jadi Namjoon disuruh menikah cepat. Tidak ada lagi kuliah. Harus hidup sendiri.

Taehyung mengerti kalau ia harus tahu diri. Tidak ada yang boleh merepotkan Papa yang bekerja keras untuk hidup mereka berdua.

-oOo-

 _Anakku hebat_...

"Telurnya hangus." keluhnya.

"Oke _buddy_ , akan Papa siapkan—"

Taehyung mencebik jengkel. "Supnya tidak enak. Pasti Papa hangatkan yang kemarin kan?"

Namjoon menghela napas pelan. Pagi ini ia tidak sempat memasak sama sekali, pesanan reparasinya sudah lumayan bertumpuk, belum lagi ia pulang pagi karena kerja sambilan di bar. Tak sempat ke supermarket untuk membelikan putranya sarapan. Padahal ia sudah janji akan membelikan sesuatu.

"Maafkan aku." Namjoon segera membantu Taehyung mengikat tali sepatunya, mengisi botol minum dan mengambil topi sekolah. "Diperjalanan nanti, akan Papa belikan _crepe_ sayur dan jus dari _fleur de lis_ , ya sayang?"

Mata putra mungilnya langsung berbinar-binar riang kemudian meredup lagi dalam sekejap. _Fleur de lis_ adalah cafe mahal di ujung jalan dekat sekolah, Papa tidak pernah masuk kesana walau sekedar membeli roti. Sayang uang, katanya.

Ia menggeleng dengan mata berair, tak ingin menyusahkan Papanya lebih dari ini. "Pasti mahal sekali." Bisiknya.

"Papa dapat banyak pesanan, jadi hari ini Papa kaya sekali— _well_ , lagipula Tae mau ujian." Namjoon menggendong Taehyung walau ia sudah kelas enam. "Kita carikan makanan enak untukmu. Bagaimana?"

" _Call_!"

Jika ujian akhir ini adalah medan perang, maka Kim Taehyung pastilah pemenangnya. Pagi ini ia makan _crepe_ besar yang sangat enak berkat Namjoon, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan ayahnya begitu saja. Demi membelikan Taehyung makanan itu, ia baru tahu, kalau Namjoon merelakan uang sarapan dan makan siangnya sendiri.

Matanya berkilat kepayahan. Soalnya tidak begitu sulit, tapi ia agak kesusahan mengerjakan soal bahasa Inggris. Papa yang pintar bahasa Inggris pun kadang suka geleng geleng kepala jika mengajari Taehyung subjek satu itu.

Juara satu, tetapnya dalam hati.

Demi Papa.

.

Teman-teman kerja Namjoon merasa amat heran malam itu. Kawan mereka sering tersenyum sendiri dan terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , apa kau baru dapat wanita cantik?" tanya salah satunya, Choi Siwon si pekerja pabrikan.

Namjoon yang tampan sudah tentu jadi incaran banyak wanita di bar itu, semenjak ia bekerja disana, semakin banyak pula yang mengincar waktu semalam saja bersama duda itu. Wajar saja, wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti pria tiga puluh tiga dengan anak, ia tampak seperti pria dua puluhan.

Semua orang di bar tertawa mendengar selorohan Siwon, bahkan Jiyoung ikut nimbrung setelah _shift_ -nya sebagai bartender selesai.

"Tidak, Siwon- _ah_. Putraku dapat nilai tujuh di ujian bahasa Inggris." Katanya lugas, dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Tujuh? Anakku dapat delapan saja kumarahi sore ini. Si Kyuhyun itu, masa ujian semudah itu saja tidak bisa dapat nilai sempurna." Jawab Siwon kaget.

Pria itu hanya terdiam. Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia melihat Taehyung belajar larut malam, dengan banyak buku terbuka dan sebuah kamus tebal pinjaman. Ia memandangi anaknya yang gigih belajar hingga pukul tiga pagi.

"Anakku hebat sekali Siwon- _ah_ , kau takkan mengerti. Dia luar biasa."

Dan Namjoon tahu. Juara satu atau berapapun, ia tetap pemenang di hati Namjoon.

-oOo-

Hari itu Namjoon membeli sebuah album Eminem. Lumayan bagus katanya. Ia mendengarkan musik itu hingga sore hari, kemudian besoknya ia menulis sesuatu diam-diam, bahkan Taehyung tidak boleh lihat.

Di kamar mandi Namjoon akan menyenandungkan rap Korea yang tidak pernah Taehyung dengar sebelumnya. Bukan lagu dari _boyband_ manapun. Itu lagu ciptaannya sendiri. Bagus sekali, lebih bagus dari Eminem yang dibeli Papanya.

Katanya musik itu seperti napas kehidupan, alunannya menghidupkan jiwa. Tapi ia tak pernah bernyanyi lantang di depan Taehyung, tidak dengan lagunya sendiri.

"Kenapa Papa tidak jadi penulis lagu atau penyanyi saja?" Suatu waktu Taehyung bertanya. Saat itu ia sudah di sekolah menengah yang bergengsi, hasil beasiswa dan kerja keras Papanya.

" _You must be kidding me_. Hei, kita harus realistis. Memangnya siapa yang mau menerimaku?"

"YG mungkin. Mereka kan pemilih sekali, tidak pandang wajah atau latar belakang." Jawab Taehyung.

Namjoon tersedak dalam minumnya, mendengar salah satu agensi beken disebut. "Dan kenapa kau yakin aku bisa masuk YG?"

"Karena kau _rapper_ terhebat yang kukenal. Tanpa wajahmu yang tampan kau bisa membuat gadis-gadis menjeritkan namamu, bahkan Papa tidak perlu oplas disana. Pasti YG bakal menerimamu."

"Konyol sekali."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan tanpa membahas hal lainnya. Kadang kala Namjoon akan bertanya perihal sekolah dan Taehyung akan menjawabnya. Atau menonton televisi setelah makan malam, sebelum Taehyung tidur dan Namjoon berangkat kerja ke bar.

Malam itu Taehyung memeluknya erat sekali, seolah tidak mau melepaskan. Ia memperlihatnya senyum kotaknya dan berkata; pelan dan lirih namun terdengar cukup di telinga Namjoon.

"Aku ingin jadi penyanyi, seperti Celine Dion atau Pharrel William. Aku akan jadi penyanyi terkenal, dan Papa... tolong buatkan lagu terhebat untukku."

Mata Namjoon berkaca-kaca. "Sayang..."

"Jadilah penyanyi terhebat seperti yang didambakan masa kecilmu. Kalau Papa terlalu malu dengan kegagalan Papa dimasa lalu hingga tak sanggup bernyanyi, akan kupinjamkan tubuh dan suaraku. Kita akan jadi supernova, ledakan yang terkuat."

Malam itu terasa lebih panjang dari biasanya.

-oOo-

 _Anakku hebat. Suatu hari nanti ia akan jadi seperti Celine Dion atau Pharrel. Aku akan membuatkan lagu terhebat untuknya._

Papa terlihat kurus, matanya lebih sayu dari biasanya. Tidak ada energi seperti yang biasa Taehyung lihat, tapi semangat itu masih ada.

Ia sudah keluar dari pekerjaannya di bar. Sudah tidak menerima reparasi komputer bahkan berhenti mengajar anak-anak kecil. Namjoon butuh banyak istirahat, jadi Taehyung menggantikan semua tugasnya. Membersihkan rumah, memasak, kemudian kerja sambilan di _fleur de lis_ selepas sekolah sebagai tukang cuci. Pemilik toko mengenal Namjoon, jadi ia membiarkan anak kecil macam Taehyung melamar pekerjaan.

Di malam hari, ia akan mengunjungi Namjoon. Membawakan kaset-kaset dan walkman untuk didengarkan supaya Papanya tidak bosan. Mendengarkan Namjoon bernyanyi, bahkan bernyanyi bersama-sama.

"Kalau Papa sudah sembuh, Tae akan kuantar audisi ke agensi-agensi besar. Kemudian akan kubuatkan banyak lagu untukmu."

Taehyung tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Malamnya, kau pasti lelah selepas latihan, jadi Papa akan masak makanan favoritmu. Tabungan kita cukup banyak untuk pindah ke Seoul, teman Papa menyewakan apartemen murah untuk kita,"

Kali ini ia menangis, ia lelah dan ingin Papa langsung pulang saja. Berhenti sakit. Namjoon selalu tampak luar biasa. Berhentilah untuk sakit. Karena Taehyung membutuhkan Papa.

"Jangan menangis, TaeTae, selepas ini Papa berjanji. Akan Papa buatkan lagu terhebat untukmu. Karena suaramu merdu sekali, jadi lagunya harus bagus. Papa akan bersama Taehyung selamanya."

"Iya, Papa kan pembuat lagu keren. Lagu _rap_ pun akan kunyanyikan."

Taehyung sayang Papa.

Sayang sekali.

"Ayo buat lagu dan menyanyi sama-sama."

-oOo-

Taehyung menyampirkan tasnya.

Satpam sekolah benar-benar menyuruh Taehyung pulang, karena ia sudah terlambat lebih dari tiga jam. Tidak ada anak kelas satu yang pernah berani sengaja terlambat selama itu. Taehyung biasanya tidak terlambat, ia juga pintar, tapi sekolah tidak akan mentolerir keteledoran seperti itu.

Karena tidak bisa masuk, akhirnya Taehyung hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota. Kemudian mengingat _line_ temannya yang belum dibalas.

 _ **Allright, beritahu alamat dan waktunya. Kita audisi sama-sama**_ **.**

— _ **send**_

-oOo-

 **Seoul, 2010**

"Maaf _hyung_ , aku tersesat di jalan. Salah masuk _subway_." Kata Taehyung tidak enak pada pria jangkung besar di depannya, salah satu staff BigHit yang mengundangnya.

Beberapa minggu setelah audisi, ia mendapat kabar gembira bahwa ia diterima sebagai _trainee_. Setelah mengurus apartemen yang akan ditempatinya dan kepindahan ke sekolah menengah atas di Seoul, ia sudah siap pergi ke kantor BigHit.

Hari pertama itu, ia melihat banyak anak baru. Mereka tampak riang bersama orang tua mereka yang bangga. Taehyung merasa tak sabar bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Semoga saja ia bisa punya banyak kawan dan didebutkan. Bukan penyanyi solo atau _rapper_ solo, kemungkinan debutnya hanya sebagai anggota grup idol.

Ia masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Lantai kayunya lucu dan ada banyak cermin. Ada pula banyak orang lainnya.

Ada seorang yang berhasil merebut atensinya.

Taehyung tak melepas pandangan dari orang itu, ia orang yang ia lihat di depan kantor. Tampak lebih tua sedikit, terlihat cerdas dan sangat keren.

Ia mendekati Taehyung. " _Trainee_ baru ya?" suaranya dalam sekali.

"Uhm, iya. Aku dari Daegu. Aku baru 16, apa kita seumuran, err—" Taehyung tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Ah begitu, kurasa aku lebih tua setahun darimu."

Mereka tersenyum lagi dan Taehyung kembali bertanya. "Siapa namamu _hyung_? Aku Kim Taehyung."

"Kim?" Pria di depannya terkekeh samar. "Aku Namjoon. Kim Namjoon."

"Semoga suatu hari kita bisa satu grup Taehyungie, kurasa kita bisa membuat lagu dan bernyanyi sama-sama." Katanya lagi tanpa memandang raut wajah Taehyung yang berubah.

.

.

 **.**

 _Apa semesta sedang bercanda?_

Taehyung tersenyum kembali, menampakkan senyum kotaknya yang khas. Ia menjabat tangan kawan barunya kasual. Semesta pasti sedang bercanda.

.

.

.

" _Yeah,_ ayo buat lagu dan menyanyi sama-sama, Namjoon- _hyung_."

-oOo-

Author's Corner :

 _Hi,_

 _Right now, I proudly present you guys… my very first fanfiction._

Sebenernya malu juga mau publish, gak ngerti cerita receh begini bakal disukai apa enggak. Gara-gara ngimpi RapMon jadi bapaknya Tetet XD

 _Please read and review_ biar aku ngerti bagian mana yang aneh biar kedepannya makin baik lagi. _Give me some feedback, 'kay?_

 _Love,_

 _JJ_


End file.
